A Parents Lullaby
by Stormysky21
Summary: This is a parent fic. just watched the lost tower and came up with it. hmm, Minato knows that Naruto is his son and Naruto gets kidnapped, tortured and raped by Mokage so Minato goes and saves him(like he has every time in the movie). but can he get to know his son better?
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Just watched the lost tower. I am putting a what if thing in the lost tower thing. Minato knew Naruto was his son and their enemy attacked Naruto horribly and kidnapped him when he found Naruto was a jinchuriki.

Chapter 1=Kidnapped

Minato P.O.V

We got to where Saria was at but no Naruto now. " Where's Naruto at?" at asked. She still had issues knowing her once trust advisor was a traitor but with the help of villagers that had pointed it out that had taken her into the village and us, she got over it.

" M...M...Mokage cornered us and had threatened to kill me because he knowticed something different with Naruto's chakra and was interested in it. Naruto said he would come if Mokage left everyone alone." Saria answered.

I sighed. " Do you know what it could be that Mokage was referring to?" I asked. She was quite. " Sort of but I don't want anyone to look at Naruto differently especially when he has been helping me get my people to safety and everything." she said.

" Saria, I don't plan on looking at him as anything but Naruto. I just need to know what Mokage and you knowticed." I said. " When I was freeing everyone down in the cellar where he was making weapons, Naruto got mad...really mad...that he attacked me and for a brief moment, his chakra turned a dark red." Saria said.

" It's nothing though and it instantly faded back to normal." she said. " Although that is why Mokage is interested in him and took him because his chakra is different."

I grew quiter. I knew. I knew Naruto was my son...but now I knew more. He was also Kyubi's jinchuriki in the future.

" Get your people to safety. I'll go save him." I answered. I knowticed none of my team wanted anything to do with Naruto except Kakashi. " That kid called me 'sensei' and you said he was from the future. I think it's best I come with you, Menato-sensei. It sounded like I knew him." Kakashi said, looking sadly at the group that prefered to ditch and run.

Naruto P.O.V

I laid chained up in a cell where no one could find me. Makado had beaten and raped me and left me laying there and was now poking at me to find out more about my chakra. I was used to crap like this by now and honestly...didn't care. He was just another ass hole beating on me as always.

Eventually he left me and let me lay curled up in my cell. / Kit, your father and Kakashi are looking for you./ Kyubi said. / Those 2 are the only ones huh?/ I said.

/ Yeah. The others refused and Saria wanted to but had to save her people. So it's only them./ Kyubi told me. / You know, he may have sealed me inside of you, but your dad does give a crap about you. He wouldn't be out looking for you if he didn't and it has to be dead obvious to him that you're his son too by the way./

I sighed. Kyubi had a point but really...I didn't want to talk about it or anything. When it came to dad's I always got depressed and now here I was finally getting to be around my own father.

Only to get kidnapped, tortured and raped by a madman and said father will soon see how pitifull I really am. I heard the doors burst open and string of swear words.

Then I felt gentle hands lift me up and carry me out of there. " It's ok, Naruto. We're leaving. I'm taking you somewhere safe." he said gently.

-In Past Konoha-

Minato P.O.V

I explained the situation to the hokage and how I would like Naruto to stay with me for now. He nodded an ok but would like to see how he was before we went to my place.

Naruto watched silently as the 3rd hokage looked him over and checked his Kyubi seal. " Odd seeing another jinchuriki here besides Kashina. He's injured and needs a lot of care, Minato. And is still a boy." the 3rd said.

I took to my place. Kashina was staying over for a week. She was most likely Naruto's mom. He had a lot of her ongoing energy and attitude which was how I ended up liking her.

I led Naruto inside. " I want you to rest. I'll make Supper and tell you when it's done. Ok." I said. He nodded his head. It would be a long time before he went anywhere back in his time with how much Mokage wanted his power.

As I got ready to start cooking, a voice spoke. " Saw you had a guest" Kashina said. " He's from the future. Reconize that energy or attitude of his from anyone." I asked.

" He's our child, isn't he?" she said. I nodded. " He also has the Kyubi in him somehow which I don't know how so I wanted to know if you knew." I said.

" It can happen if we died or from tramatic experiences. But I wouldn't try and guess on future things." she said. " Nor would I have you cook for him. I'll make Supper. Ok" she said, smiling.

I sighed letting her cooking veggies and rice mixed with a bit of tofu. As she was cooking, I went to check on Naruto.

" Doing ok?" I asked. " Thought you were cooking" he said. " My job was taken over." I answered. Naruto was silent and he looked sad. " Minato-san, it hurts everywhere from what that guy did. I know that I am a fast healer and that all the injuries will be gone in an hour and I have no right to cry over it but...he tortured and beat and ra..." Naruto never finished because I pulled him into a hug.

" You can cry anytime you want, fast healer or not. You know who's cooking downstaires has the same problem you do. Do you want to talk to her?" I asked. Kashina might be easier to talk to.

He was quite for a moment. " Sure." Naruto answered and followed me down the staires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Suddenly Knowticing

Naruto P.O.V

The red-head that was cooking in place of dad seemed to know what she was doing. I could smell the veggies and rice as I entered the room. Dad said something to her as I sat down and watched.

" Hi Naruto. Minato told me that you came down here to want to know about how much things hurt no matter how fast you heal. It's due to how people treat you." the lady said.

She had a kind wisdom in her eyes. " Yeah there are mean people that see only what they want to or only want to use you for power, but there are also people that care for you. Do you have someone like that?" she asked. I blushed. I had Gaara(Naruto is gay in this).

" Gaara" I answered. " I am happy to hear it" she said. " And don't care if you're gay either. People are such bakas about such trivial matters." Dad chuckled apparently agreeing.

The lady was interesting to talk to. I liked talking to her. After supper I had to take a bath and patch up my injuries. Kyubi was having a hard time healing them due to all the torture that guy did.

I was just leaving the bathroom when I ran into dad. " Hi Minato-san. Didn't see you. I'm sorry." I said. " It's ok" he answered and knowticed that the injuries had issues healing.

" They will take some time due to the multiple kinds of torture he did but don't worry. I have had worse from the villagers back home." I answered smiling and entered the room that I was using.

Minato P.O.V

Was it really that bad? I went back into the living room and found Kashina reading. " You look upset. What's wrong?" she said. " I told Naruto that some of his injuries weren't healed yet." I said.

She shrugged. " It happens if someone beats you bad enough. Even if Kyubi heals you quickly with it's chakra sometimes if people are that mean they cant keep up." she said.

I was surprised by her statement. " Minato, most people with biju in them are treated like crap. If we are seriously out of his life Naruto most likely feels like hell every day." she told me.

" He called Kakashi 'sensei and seemed to respect him." I said. " Yeah. Well some teachers end up playing the roll as a gaurdian when no one else is around. I bet Kakashi looked after him for you. Don't you think he would if he had to." she said(I am making the parents guess on things).

I nodded my head. " He said that he was used to being tortured and hurt and that this incident was ok." I said. " And it most likely is to him. I have had a few nasty incidents with villagers and you saved me from a lot of them so you should know this." Kashina said.

" You need to open up more with him and not have it only be me." Kashina told me. I got up and agreed with her. Guess I had to show Naruto that I could litsen and pay attention to him.

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up and found that red-headed lady gone. /Looks like Kashina is gone. That girl wasn't much my favorite for hosts anyways, kit. You are a bit looser on care. She seemed to have a lot more fear on weird and stuff while you just accept it/ Kyubi said.

/ Otherwise she is ok/ I said. / Yeah. Otherwise she is. I think she got picked on one too many times by kids in her class but she was quite the hard-headed one. Chased them around and scared the crap out of them. It was fun to watch really at times./ Kyubi said.

/ So in a way, you did like my mom as a host./ I said. / On and off/ Kyubi said. /She was weak-kneed in some places but could hold her own in fights so yes./ he answered. / The girl doesn't bother me. Honestly she is a lot like you in a lot of ways. Which is why I stayed with her for so long. Your mother had told me I was like a father she never had once. Sound familiar, Kit?/

/ Yeah. I said the same thing before I ended up in the past. Said I was happy to have met you despite having found out about the crap about my dad and everything. Don't know how things get, Kyubi but in a way you stick by./ I said.

/ Minato did what he did for a reason but he had asked me to look after you. He knew I wasn't dangerous or the cause of any trouble due to how long I have been with your mom so he told me that. Be as mad as you want, but he did that for a reason and thought you could handle it. Ok./ Kyubi said.

/ Ok and thanks, Kyubi/ I said hugging the fox. I went downstaires finding dad. He was making pancakes. Mabe I should ask him what he thinks about Kyubi. Most villagers think he is an evil demon.

I knowticed that he seemed a bit more observant of me and willing to help in any way. Mom must of said something.

Kyubi chuckled. / She was always smarter than him at times. Was why they got married./ the fox said. I sighed. It was now or never. " Minato, what do you think of Kyubi?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Learning More

Minato P.O.V

I honestly thought the fox demon was ok. Any time that I looked the demon was more helpful than evil really and I didn't get why the coucil wanted it gone but it always nagged at me to do something about Kashina or whatever.

They would have a fit if they knew there were 2 Kyubi vessels here. " I honestly think he is a good guy and is seen in a different light by everyone because they never look in the right places ever." I told Naruto.

Naruto was quite and then smiled. " Ok. Just checking." he answered. " He's helped you a lot. Hasn't he?" I said. " Yeah. He has protected me from villagers multiple times but due to me asking...he won't ever hurt them." Naruto said.

Sounded like the Kyubi that Kashina had too. Kyubi was more of the good guy seen as the villian than anything. A villager most likely attacked something of his or something.

" We have another mission. It's most likely safer if you join us so that maniac doesn't come after you. Ok." I told Naruto since Makage was still out there. " Ok." he said.

Kakashi was on the mission with us and knew Naruto was from the future and was most likely a student of his so my student was very interested in Naruto and wanted to keep him safe and had agreed to come with.

We had a simple mission where we had to find some flowers for medic ninjas. It was certain yellow ones and they were a special herb.

Kakashi talked to Naruto most of the time about small things. " And if you focus this chakra it makes lightning style" he went on. " Do you have lightning style chakra, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. " I have wind style" Naruto said.

Hmm. Like me. No surprise there. Just like how he knew the rasengan. Jiraya was most likely his teacher. " Naruto, who was your teacher besides Kakashi?" I asked. " Pervy-sage" he answered. Yup! That has to be Jiraya and that's a good nickname. I chuckled.

Have to tell my sensei about this. After we gathered the herbs and took them to the hospital, the council members were there. " I see you have a new friend, Minato. Who is he?" one said.

Naruto hid behind my legs, looking afraid of them although these 2 were very nice usually although not so much to Kashina at times. " This is Naruto. Naruto do you want to say hi." I asked.

" Hi" he said softly. " Well hi there young man. You are a new face here. Minato, you need to sign his papers that he is a new resident here." the council member said.

I nodded as Naruto clung to me like a frightened mouse. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. " Hey. I won't let anyone hurt you." I said calmly. Naruto nodded and I signed his papers and then we headed out.

I looked down. " What's your favorite food?" I asked. " I like foods that are sort of mixed and a varity of them but usually cant afford it so I get ramen a lot." he answered.

We went to the Bar-B-Que place and ran into the Uchia's who smiled kindly at us. The Uchias were lighthearted and honestly...didn't give a crap about jinchuriki and gossup due to how people saw them. So people now knowing that Naruto was future boy with a biju in him didn't bother them.

" Hi. I'm Itachi. I hope we can be friends, Naruto." a boy that looked to be 10 said. Naruto smiled. " Hai. Thanks, Itachi-san." he answered.

Itachi went and sat down with his family. We got home at a decent time and I patched up Naruto's injuries for him and had him take a bath.

" Minato, thanks for today. You didn't have to take care of me but you did and no one has ever done that before." Naruto said. I sighed. " Well someone should." I said.

" A few people do. Lukia, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Iruka-sensei." Naruto said. It was mostly old senseis that had most likely got concerned. " Who are Kankuro and Temari?" I asked.

" Gaara's siblings. Whenever I stay over they are sort of like an older brother and sister to me I guess." Naruto said. I already knew who Lukia was. She was an older cousin of Kashina's and most likely took the job of looking after Naruto.

He had a tiny list of people who cared. " My friends found out I was gay and that I hosted a demon. Thought it was gross and desgusting. Gaara was the first one to tell them to get a life I guess." Naruto said. " Seeing as he used to host the one tails demon before it was extracted and someone used a puppet jutsu and brought him back."

That Gaara kid must mean a lot to a lot of people. I smiled. " He must mean a lot to a lot of people" I said. " He's the Kazekage in my time." Naruto said.

" Could you tell me about how bad it is? The treatment you get from villagers." I asked.

Naruto P.O.V

I looked at him. Did he really ask that? I sighed. Well. He should know seeing as he was my dad and all and he did seal Kyubi inside of me. " I guess." I answered.

-Flashback-

I was running down the usualle streets of Konoha trying to get away from the mob of angry villagers. It was my birthday and of all times ever, I had run out of food so I had to get groceries on this horrible rotten day.

So I was running trying to get away from them and then I was cornered. " I say we make this demonic piece of filth remember what he did!" said one of them. " I say we make him so dirty and rotten he knows how horrible he really is." said another.

Then they tore off my clothes and each of them thrusted in and out of me as I screamed in pain and felt my virginity being torn away that night.

-Flashback-

" That was when I lost my virginity. Not when I was being tortured and raped by Makage although any time I get so violated it still hurts like hell still." I answered.

" Another time the villagers literally tried to kill me but Gaara found me in time and told them they would be punished for attacking a fellow villager. Using his affority as a kage just to save my hide...not shocking." I said.

-Flashback-

I was found in an alley bloody and beaten by Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara and refused to give up any names. Gaara sighed and looked like he was about to crush someone with a sand coffin.

This was when we were 13 years old. " Let's go. He needs to heal and I doubt those bakas will give him any time since he heals fast." Kankuro said. We left and went looking for shelter.

-End Of Flashback-

Dad looked surprised and even a bit worried. " I didn't know." he said. I smiled. His spirit was in my mind and he knew now. That was the important thing. Dad had always been in the place where Kyubi's cell was at.


End file.
